<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberries &amp; Cigarettes by blossooommyaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223185">Strawberries &amp; Cigarettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossooommyaya/pseuds/blossooommyaya'>blossooommyaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, kinda happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossooommyaya/pseuds/blossooommyaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Донён почти уверен, что никогда не начнёт курить, потому что любит клубнику. А клубника и сигаретный дым вкупе неизменно напоминают о главном (не)счастье в его жизни — Накамото Юте.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberries &amp; Cigarettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>недосонгфик с чем-то типа хорошего конца</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юта появился в жизни Донёна с весенним ветром и приступом тревоги. Внутри было мерзко, противно, а по ночам снова начали сниться кошмары.</p><p> </p><p>Плохие сны, казалось, навсегда покинули его после начала принятия снотворного перед сном. Январь и февраль прошли спокойно, а декабрь и ноябрь было страшно вспоминать. Но теперь даже напрягаться не нужно, ведь некрасивые картины в ярких цветах, снова преследуют сны Кима. От них не деться никуда и можно разве что не спать, чтоб перестать видеть. Он просыпается под утро в поту или слезах, вспоминая странные события сна, после иногда забывается и засыпает ненадолго снова, но чаще ворочается до того времени, когда уже нужно собираться в колледж.</p><p> </p><p>Слушает на занятиях с трудом. Всё рисует простым карандашом, а после наводит чёрной ручкой. Получается не очень красиво, но похоже на то, что было в предутреннем сне. Донён тяжело вздыхает, вырывая рисунок из блокнота. Скоро он сожжёт его и постарается забыть об этом навсегда.</p><p> </p><p>После занятий в парк мало кто ходит и среди этого меньшинства Донён. Он шаркает по центральной аллее, рассматривая пока что голые деревья. Совсем скоро всё вокруг позеленеет и возможно станет легче. Ветер пробирается под тонкую джинсовку, и сзади его кто-то окликает. Ким поворачивается, встречаясь взглядом с незнакомым ему парнем.</p><p> </p><p>— Извини, если потревожил. Я просто никого больше вокруг не вижу и.. это… — говорит прерывисто из-за отдышки. Делает глубокий вдох и договаривает: — есть огонь? Подкурить надо.</p><p> </p><p>Донён без лишних слов выуживает из кармана свою любимую зажигалку с уже потёртым изображением черепа и звучно щёлкает ею. Кажется, что эхо от этого щелчка разнеслось по всему парку. Парень, внезапно попросивший у него “огня”, довольно улыбается и затягивается, кивая в знак благодарности при этом.</p><p> </p><p>Ким собирается идти дальше, но настырный юноша не отстаёт от него, хоть и идёт на пару шагов дальше:</p><p> </p><p>— Меня, кстати, Юта зовут. Накамото Юта, если быть точнее. А тебя как? И что ты вообще тут делаешь? Я бы на твоём месте один по парку не ходил.</p><p> </p><p>Донён пытается идти быстрее, но, кажется, Накамото это не мешает и он догоняет его, идя теперь с ним на одном уровне. Ким отмалчивается, когда незнакомец начинает рассказывать о том, что, вообще-то, недалеко тут машину припарковал и мог бы парня подвести, если только он захочет.</p><p> </p><p>В итоге Донён сдаётся и останавливается. Он смотрит на Юту немного разозлённо:</p><p> </p><p>— Я здесь собрался проводить терапию, поэтому не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, уйти?</p><p> </p><p>— Те-ра-пию? — проговаривает японец. — Может, могу чем-то помочь?</p><p> </p><p>Ким нарочито громко вздыхает и продолжает идти, но говорит дальше:</p><p> </p><p>— Буду сжигать свои ужасные рисунки. Нужно уничтожить их, но просто выкинуть не могу. Не хочу их больше видеть…</p><p> </p><p>— Рисунки? Покажи! Пожалуйста, покажи мне их… Я заинтересован! — Накамото звучит восторженно и продолжает семенить за Донёном, не смотря на его быстрый шаг.</p><p> </p><p>Ким снова останавливается. Он не знает теперь, стоит ли показать свои наброски совершенно незнакомому ему человеку. С одной стороны, это всё будто экспресс-визит  к (немного настырному) психологу, а с другой он знает о нём только имя.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Накамото Юта.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Весенний ветер снова пробирает до костей, и Донён немного сдаёт позиции.</p><p> </p><p>В итоге они сидят вместе на скамейке, Юта восторженно рассматривает вырванные из блокнотов листки, а Донён тяжело вздыхает. Японец узнаёт-таки имя Кима и уговаривает его кое-как отдать почти все из рисунков, потому что “сжигать искусство не позволит“. Несколько из них с понятными только самому корейцу образами он всё же сжигает за скамейкой. Легче не становится, но хочется улыбнуться, смотря на довольного Юту. Это вызывает смешанные чувства.</p><p> </p><p>Возле входа в парк действительно стоит машина, а Накамото внезапно хватается за голову, понимая, что захлопнул ключи прямо в ней. Он практически падает на колени возле авто, когда Донён показывает на приоткрытое окно у пассажирского сидения. К нему в машину Ким так и не садится, отмахиваясь тем, что ему в другую сторону. Всё-таки улыбка у японца немного пугающая, а его назойливость быстро надоедает. И смотрит он так, будто задумал что-то неладное, хотя, скорее всего, это просто домыслы Кима.</p><p> </p><p>Возможно, из-за этого Донён практически не общается ни с кем вне занятий в колледже и дома. Поддерживать социальные связи нужно постоянно, а он по сути своей тот ещё интроверт и после длительного общения с кем-то ему нужно ещё дольше откисать в своей комнате, наедине с самим собою.</p><p> </p><p>Поэтому когда после занятий на следующий день Юта каким-то образом находит его и снова просит прикурить, Ким не особо рад. От Накамото пахнет сигаретным дымом, но это, на удивление, не отталкивает от него так уж сильно. Не дешёвые сигареты и машина не вяжутся с отсутствием зажигалки, но Донёну как-то всё равно, если честно.</p><p> </p><p>Японец хвостиком за ним идёт в универмаг, где покупает яблоки и <em>клубнику</em>, пока Донён занимается списком продуктов для дома. Ким косится подозрительно, потому что о своей любви к клубнике не упоминал во вчерашнем разговоре даже вскользь, хотя позже просто перестаёт думать о странном совпадении. Бесплатная клубника на городской дороге не валяется, к тому же, кто он такой, чтоб отказываться?</p><p> </p><p>Ещё через несколько дней, когда Юта всё же уговаривает Донёна на “давай подкину до дома”, они всё ещё не могут считать себя друзьями,  Ким ведь только даёт японцу свою зажигалку иногда. А ещё он понял, что означают странные взгляды Накамото, когда поймал его где-то на своих губах, однако спрашивать прямо не решился.</p><p> </p><p>В машине у них завязался странный диалог.</p><p> </p><p>— Почему ты просто не купишь себе зажигалку, вместо того, чтоб надоедать мне? — со скучающим видом произносит кореец, смотря упорно в окно, избегая взгляда другого парня.</p><p> </p><p>— Тебе так сильно это не нравится? Мне вот кажется, что всё совсем наоборот.</p><p> </p><p>— Тебе кажется…</p><p> </p><p>Донён уже и сам не уверен в своих словах. Что-то заставляет его повернуться в сторону Накамото. Они на пару мгновений смотрят друг на друга, а затем Юта возвращает взор на дорогу.</p><p> </p><p>— Кстати, не хочешь немного подработать? Твои рисунки странные и даже немного пугающие, однако… Они почти идеально подходят для татуировок. Ты мог бы рисовать эскизы.</p><p> </p><p>— Мог бы… — снова грустный вздох. — Ты показывал их кому-то?</p><p> </p><p>— Нет, это было бы не очень культурно с моей стороны. Но я думаю, что хочу набить что-то похожее. Знаешь, эти странные создания с кучей глаз… Выглядит круто.</p><p> </p><p>Ким нервно смеётся не из-за того, что намерения Накамото забавны для него. Нет, вовсе нет. Из-за того, что это “выглядящее круто” мешает ему нормально спать ночами. Просто японец об этом не знает, а Донён не знает, как лучше рассказать о собственной проблеме. Становится тревожно. Больше он не смотрит на Юту до самого дома.</p><p> </p><p>На расспросы матери отвечает, что это просто знакомый из колледжа (хотя даже таковым странного японца сложно назвать). Только <em>Накамото Юта, клубника, сигареты, странная улыбка. Возможно, татуировки.</em></p><p> </p><p>Донён много думает, много сомневается, но в итоге  решает, что нужно хотя бы узнать номер у этого недознакомого.</p><p> </p><p>На следующей неделе складывается ощущение, что японца будто и не было никогда. Ким не видит его машину нигде на парковке, ищет взглядом в толпе у выхода, но так и не находит. Это только усиливает странную тревогу внутри, хотя, по рассуждениям Донёна, исчезновение Накамото должно было повлечь за собой исчезновение его тревожности.</p><p> </p><p>Он появляется в следующую пятницу, как ни в чём не бывало. Юта улыбается теперь не так пугающе, а как-то тепло из-за чего Донён только и может, что подозрительно коситься на него. Они обмениваются номерами без каких-либо проблем, и в тот же вечер Накамото звонит ему. Японец рассказывает о каких-то мелочах так, будто они старые <em>друзья</em>. От осознания этого Киму хочется то ли радостно прыгать, то ли ещё яростнее переживать о будущем.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Но переживать больше не о чем.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Они много гуляют теперь, разговаривая о чём угодно, но не о снах. Эта тема никогда не была чем-то вроде табу, но и в разговорах не появлялась. Хотя на самом деле после начала общения с Ютой кошмары стали реже навещать Донёна. Они не исчезли, но иногда дают дышать полной грудью.</p><p> </p><p>Грань между друзьями и возлюбленными стирается тогда, когда ты случайно замечаешь за собой, что уже не можешь спокойно дышать без какой-то глупой мелочи в другом человеке. <em>Ночные разговоры, смех с запрокинутой назад головой и вечное “дай огня”</em>. Юта на самом деле милый и вовсе не пугающий, если разобраться.</p><p> </p><p>Ким падает, влюбляется окончательно, когда по дороге с ночного сеанса в кино на заднем сидении в такси Накамото, как бы невзначай, кладёт голову ему на плечо и берёт чужую ладонь в свою. Нет переплетённых пальцев и стада мурашек по спине, но есть приятное тепло внутри и спокойствие, пришедшее на время поездки.</p><p> </p><p>После этого кольца из дыма, старая зажигалка с черепом, клубника и ещё больше прикосновений, как бы невзначай. Донён даёт Юте огня в материальном плане, позволяя губить своё здоровье, а Юта греет его как-то иначе.</p><p> </p><p>Ким долетает до самого низа однажды у японца дома. Они сидели на ковре и обсуждали недавно просмотренный фильм. Юта снова смотрел так, как в первые дни их знакомства и <em>не заметить</em> это было сложно. Внезапно оба замолкают, и тогда Донён сам берёт чужую руку в свою. Между ними всё ещё много секретов и недомолвок. Ему почему-то так хочется это всё разрушить. Накамото улыбается тепло и говорит:</p><p> </p><p>— Уже поздно и пора спать.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, но… — Донён мнётся. Он боится. Сердце бьётся как-то не так, когда Юта двигается ближе к нему и тихо спрашивает:</p><p> </p><p>— Что не так? — он сжимает ладонь младшего в своей крепче. — Я замечал это и раньше, но не думал, что будет тактично спрашивать. Что происходит в твоей жизни, и почему иногда ты выглядишь таким испуганным?</p><p> </p><p>И Донён долетает до самого низа, падая прямо в объятья Юты и рассказывая о своих кошмарах, об ужасном чувстве тревоги и страхе потерять однажды его, странного хёна-японца.</p><p> </p><p>— Я был всё это время таким дураком и, кажется, не смогу тебя забыть, даже если захочу, даже если попробую убежать, потому что теперь клубника и сигареты всегда напоминают о тебе… Я не могу убежать.</p><p> </p><p>— Тебе и не надо, — Накамото нежно прикасается к чужому лбу губами и шепчет: — тебе не надо убегать. И не надо больше тревожиться, ведь отныне я буду защищать твои сны.</p><p> </p><p>Ким всхлипывает, пряча лицо в изгибе чужой шеи. <em>Юта даже сейчас пахнет <strong>так</strong> и это успокаивает Донёна</em>. Он верит, хотя когда-то (кажется, тысячу лет назад) опасался.</p><p> </p><p>Юта, <em>его Накамото Юта</em>, на самом деле защищает беспокойные доёновы сны, обнимая его целую ночь и действительно никуда не исчезая больше.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>